Rogue
by Safire 19
Summary: There's a Rogue Spartan running around killing Officers in the UNSC. She has a reason and a secret. One she kept guarded but she has been found. This is Spartan B-312 aka Rona journey back into the light
1. Found

Yo, so as you know there was a pole. As of 6/3 it was all tied up. So I texted a friend. We talked and he helped me out. It helped me out a great bit. So here is the beginning of my rewrite.

* * *

There was a meeting room. In the center was a large, oval, gray, table. 15 men sitting around in chairs and a Spartan guard at the door, and one guest. The Guest being none other than Master Chief.

The men around the table were all high-ranking men and women within the UNSC, and Doctor Halsey, at the head of the table was Admiral Hood.

"You are all aware of why you have been called here." Admiral hood spoke gravely. His voice while not loud was easily heard within the room. The atmosphere filled with a tense sensation.

"So it's a true." Admiral Radregeze. "There is a rogue Spartan." There was a mutter across the room. A few glancing at Master Chief from where he stood silently with the two Spartans behind him.

"Yes, and it seems on the most part they are playing Guardian Angel." Hood spoke as pressed a button. A video feed popping up before each of the council.

From the live feed was the sound of gun fire and smoke. It was a bloody mess in what could have once been a personal garden. There was smoke filling the air and fire scattered about.

 **Coming towards the camera, was a Spartan. Wielding a steel sword that was drenched in blood. It dripped down the blade. The person that had the camera was trembling as the Spartan approached.**

 **'Stay back!' The person, now identified as a young male, cried out loudly. Snakingly raising a weapon at the Spartan. The Spartan just simply kept walking forward. Passing them completely. The male collapsed to the ground dropping their weapon. The video feed filtered out.**

"The Private was new to the Guard Detail, new to the UNSC all together. He is also the only one to be spared from the Rogue's blade." Admiral Amidala spoke up. Looking over a tablet before her.

"She is not one of my Spartan's." Doctor Halsey spoke from her place at the far side of the table.

"How can you be so sure Doctor?" Captain Moday spoke up rather irritated with her presence.

"For all the assassinations she is linked to. All the damage shown or truly the lack of it. This could very much be the work of a Hyper Lethal. One I had thought had died on Reach." Doctor Halsey spoke taping on her board. On the screens a new projection showed.

On the screen was a Spartan of similar build was moving about with deadly grace, It was from a Spartan helmet cam. The Female Spartan was wielding an Energy Sword and was in the middle of a group of Elites. Killing them with the grace of a professional dancer.

"I was the one to list her MIA." The lowest ranking Captain in the room spoke. The once Colonel, now Lieutenant Holland. "She died on Reach as most of her team did." There was remorse in his tone, grief. "They died buying civilians and military evacuations alike time, and getting that damned AI off world." Sending a glare at Halsey.

"If it wasn't for the AI construct, Cortana, earth and a good chunk of all life in the Galaxy would be gone." Halsey spoke in a matter of fact tone, not bothered at all by the glare. The video dying out.

"Noble Six was loyal." He growled lowly his glare strengthening. "Her armor was found in the glass."

"Correction," She spoke once more. Leveling a look at him. "Her helmet was found in the glass. Her helmet failing moments after she removed it from her head."

"I will not tolerate you bad mouthing a dead team. A good team." Holland stood up.

"Sir," for the first time in the room, Master Chief spoke. The sound of his voice drawing all of their attentions. "Spartans never die." He spoke. It was considered taboo to speak such words before a Spartan. "A body was never found, nor was there any armor given over from the alliance now shared with the Covenant. There is a chance this could be her." Holland sat back down. Master Chief was good at bringing up truth and fact. Facts that could not be argued.

"She was ONI's before she was mine." Referring to her command structure. "You are our hunter; it is ONI who can give you her scent. Chief, I ask you this, if it is her, bring her in alive. She won't come back easy. Not many can recover from watching their entire team die in front of them." Master Chief nodded his head before turning and leaving the room. The metal doors closing behind him.

* * *

 ** _Jumping to Six's location. She is a mom. Deal with it._** ** _Her son is named Sammy aka Sam. She named him after the first Spartan casualty and Jorge's brother. Her son is 8 years old. As Six aka Rona, was raised a soldier she isn't soft with him, but truthful, blunt, and protective. As such Sam is mature for his age. Though childish as a protective counter. He is a Spartan kid, he is stronger than a normal kid. Much stronger. The surgeries altered their genetics. [If this is true in cannon or not, I don't know, but it is here.] Sam also looks like a carbon copy of Jorge. Now on with the story._**

* * *

Six POV

I was running down the forest paths. Watching the trees as Sammy practiced his free running. He was getting better, and his steps where steadying out. I might have to increase the weights.

'Rona,' Dot spoke into my comm that was clipped into my ear.

"I'm here, Dot." I spoke softly, not wanting to worry Sam.

'I just found a file. They know of you. They have sent a Spartan to bring you in.' Dot informed me evenly.

"I see, and is Sam still a secret?" I questioned as I started to speed up.

'He is.'

"Good, we will leave immediately. Torch the house, prep the Prowler." I ordered as I brought my hands to my face to give the three-tone hoot that Jorge had taught me, that I had in turn taught Sam.

He jumped down, now running next to me. "Mom, what's wrong?" he asked rather concerned.

"I have been discovered. I didn't change my fight style enough." I told him. He was understood what it all meant and kept pace next to me.

"Where will we go?" He asked softly.

"Well, we could go look at those Forerunner structures you have been wanting to see on New Morian." I told him. He smiled widely.

"Let's go then!"

"Ever eager," I chuckled softly. We slowed to a jog as we went back to the campsite. It was simple. An old prowler that had tarps over its wings and the belly used as the bedding area. Back at camp it was easy to pack and move on. Then again, no where was home. Except for a time, Reach might have been.

* * *

Well, I am rewriting, once I hit the same amount of words as the First Rogue I will be deleting it.

There wasn't enough action in the first one. Went to one thing to the next. Time to fix that.


	2. Finding the Scent

Yo, new stuff right here. I got a desire for a hunt, so lets find the Prey's beginning, so he can find her ending.

* * *

(Master Chief POV)

Striding into the ONI Head Quarters was strange. For a lack of a better term. The guide while butting on a decent front was nervous. Always doing what he could to keep me in his line of sight. Flinching subtly when I moved in a way that wasn't necessary. Spartans that were stationed here wore the same armor and close to the same color scheme. Peper black with a secondary color matching their department.

None of this mattered really. All of the Spartans were situated at entrances and check points. All of them motionless and silent. ODSTs and Agents milled around at places talking, all while the Spartans were silent standing at ease from designated locations. A waste of recourses. All of them were Spartan 3s. The last of their kind. Condemned to stay in a building. I stopped before one of them.

"Sir, the Director is on the fifth floor." The male voice spoke in a very even tone.

"He wasn't raised besides the one I am hunting." I responded in the same even tone.

"You don't know who you are hunting." He shot back some life coming back into him.

"I know it is a Spartan 3." I supplied.

"There is nothing to give. Why condemn one to a life of this. We are not permitted to move. Act as the machines they wish we were. To act as a symbol of power. Power that is contained by deactivated armor." He ranted softly. "No, we will not help you Chief. Let her be free. I read the reports; she does her duty. We see no harm with her." And with that he falls silent head bowing a bit.

These Spartans were by spirit dead. Spartan III's from when I saw them on the field were childish when not on the field. Messing with others as they reminded themselves why they fought. Helping themselves and others keep their moral up even when the odds were against them. Looking at the other Spartans, who had no doubt heard the conversation, all of them seemed to be nothing but armor stands. I could understand the pain and lifelessness to a degree that these Spartans felt. I turned and started walking towards the elevator. could understand the pain and lifelessness to a degree that these Spartans felt. I turned and started walking towards the elevator.

The ride up the elevator was silent. The guild no longer frightened only silent as he tapped away on his tablet. Holding it in such a way that I couldn't read what he was typing. The elevator door opened after about 5 minutes in the elevator. Stepping out and into a large office. Against the wall a large Window. Behind the desk and before the window, stood Admiral Margaret Orlenda Parangosky.

This woman was dangerous, everyone who knew her knew this. Only two people have nothing to fear from her. I am not one of them.

"Seems you have finally decided to show up." Still not even turning to look at me. I simply remained silent as I stood silent, hands clasped behind my back. She sighed shaking her head.

"B-312, was one of our first, and best." She turned and sat down at her desk. "If it is her, you are up for a fight. Her specialization is hunting, assassination, engineering and piloting." She spoke pulling out a file from her desk. "It was once only her that had to deal with the scorn that the Spartans in the lower level faced." She spoke with a confidence that did not completely match her words. "I keep them stationed here, to keep them close. I was a choosing vote that started the Spartan III program. Call it miss guided guilty if you would." Standing up and handing the file to me. I slowly took it. Keeping the file closed.

"Who was her handler?" I questioned her. Her face darkened just a bit.

"Long dead, he joined ONI to gain power. He wormed his way through a lot of dirty maneuvering. She killed her handler after finding proof that he had allied with Insurrectionists, even if the allegiance was temporary. After she killed him no one but Holland was willing to take her."

"She was traded away."

"Yes, and since then opinions on Spartan here have only gone down. I can scare the crap out of the lower levels. Put up rules to try and protect them, but it will do little good in the long run." I just nodded my head. After a moment she turned. Returning to the window behind her spruce desk. Looking out over the city. I turned and left. Walking out the way I came.

* * *

Returning to the safety of the Prowler, that I had been supplied for the hunt of this Rogue, I sat down and opened the file. The file was about an inch and a half thick. Over half of the papers seemed to be half filled with black in. Some mission statements from her handler and witnesses were almost completely filled. Looking over the first files, where they started after she had passed the necessary tests for surgery. Tests completed years in advance.

Her first kill, being a once Spartan candidate, one that attempted to rape one of her teammates. Being ostracized for her title as a Hyper Leathal. The blood trail she left behind after watching the feeds of her fallen brothers and sisters. Her path as a Loner. Mental Health Evaluations that strongly suggested being benched or retired.

Then it stopped.

All the negative signs slowed to a stop, shortly after joining a team known as Noble. Mental Health tests going from retirement to rest, then to stable. Mission statements had less and less ink covering the paper.

From her Commander he expressed concerned on her penchant to vanish and return covered at times in blood, hers and the Covenant's. From a Teammate once known as Emile, he expressed, at first hatred at his new teammate. A teammate that had been a replacement, it changed from tolerance to a friendship. There was praise also from her only other female teammate, one once know as Kat. A praise for being somewhat intelligent when it came to computer coding.

Coming to the report that came from Noble 5 I hesitated. For next to the title, in bold was Jorge-052. I simply looked over the name for a moment. Rembering the big lug. He had been a gentle giant most times. Only ever fighting when he really had to. Always looking out for the little guy. I looked down at the paper. The paper spoke mostly of reticule. Reckless endangerment of herself and others around her, but I saw the code. Words out of place, extra letters, or words that could be slang, but to a Spartan II it was something different. A claim on her. I had to reread it several times.

'If a brother or sister sees this. Care for her. Care for her as you would me. She is one of us at heart and in mind.' I set down the papers. Set them back carefully in the file. What would have gotten Jorge to claim her like this. It would have been something large for this to happen.

After a few minutes I took back up the file. Reading the last report from a teammate. A Spartan known as Jun, and by his file he was still alive. Not only that, but free of ONI. It was time for another visit with a Spartan III.

* * *

Comment, please! Please oh please, I begith you, leave a comment. Even if it is, 'You put 'b' instead of a 'p'.' Please, I want to know your thoughts. I can track views, but that only makes me self-conscious when I see 100 plus views but no comments.


	3. Noble Reunion

**_Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you happily to my creative theater. Please, enjoy._**

* * *

Coming to the ruins of New Morian, was in a way, a hated reminder of the war that I had left behind. Long caved in homes and buildings, or just fallen over into the roads or into the buildings next to them.

Sammy was already running about. Digging for treasure as he called it. Looking for some artifact or relic. I watched from afar. Dot humming in my ear. Filling the silence to keep me from brooding.

'Heads up,' Dot spoke up. Cutting her own self off from the supply report. I looked up to see a lone beat-up Pelican land on the street. My hand strayed to the old DMR that was strapped over my shoulder. The Pelican landed about 14 feet in front of me, the hum of the engines was an old familiar sound that relaxed me almost instinctively. Coming off the Pelican, the only other survivor of Noble Team.

"UNCLE JUN!?" Came from behind me. In an almost blur Sam raced past me and tackled Jun into a hug. Latching onto him like an Earthen Monkey. Jun just chuckled long used to Sam's usual greetings. After the enthusiastic greeting he ran off back to his hunting. Jun smiled as he looked after Sam. I walked up to him slowly.

"So, you got my message," I stated as I stopped next to him as we watched together.

"I told you not to spare anyone." Jun answered softly.

"I know, but we knew this would happen soon or later."

"Six... Rona," He spoke softly, using my real name instead. "You were in a dark place when you came to Noble. They'll lock you away, or send you very far behind covenant lines. You know this."

"I do," I answered his concern. "But they will have to catch me first." I joked softly. We both knew that even if I was caught, I could break loose again. There was only one thing that would make me play by their rules again.

"Just make sure they don't catch him." He answered simply.

"You know I won't make it easy for them." I spoke almost stoic. He just chuckled.

"Damn straight, you almost killed me, when I found you." joking as he gentle punched my shoulder.

"I thought you had been sent to drag me back." I protested lightly.

"You were the one that brought Dot back onto the battle net. If I hadn't have known what to look for, I wouldn't have been able to hide it." He told me as he moved his hand to my shoulder.

"I'm surprised you didn't report it." I told him simply as I crossed my arms.

"You came to Noble as a shell of who you really were. A broken soul who was looking for blood to fill the void. ONI had called for all remaining Spartan IIIs." He trailed off a bit.

"I am aware, they are suffering. Just as I had once before."

"They have Chief hunting you."

"Let him come, I'll slip through the cracks. He's too loud, to out there." I critiqued Master Chief. Something most people wouldn't even think of doing.

"Don't let you're pride get the best of you." He countered.

"I can't help but have pride in my work, but you are right. Master Chief will be a dangerous enemy. I can't kill him, else I will anger planet's worth of people and leave humanity vulnerable." I listed the reasons.

"Just…. Be careful, I can't bail you out if you get caught."

"I'll be fine. If I get caught then I need you with Sam." I told him.

"I'll always be there for the kid. Can't let the monkey loose on innocent people now can I?" he teased gently. He patted my shoulder.

"Very true," I hummed softly as Sam started to cheer finding something in the ruble, setting it aside from everything else.

"Have your nightmares been going away? You actually had me worried with that emergency com last month." His concern really leaking through his voice. "What was that even about anyway.

"It was from my time before Noble, but my target…. The face changed. In the dream, it was Jorge on my sword. I woke shortly after I pierced his heart. I had forgotten where I was." I told him softly.

"I think you should visit Doc." He told me bluntly.

"He just got settled. Has a family himself now. I don't want to get him into trouble. Not with this hunting business." Protesting lightly.

"Rona, this isn't something you should push back. It could get worse." Squeezing my shoulder. I stayed silent with his worry.

"Expect a visit from Chief. He'll come to you first." I told him.

"I know. I'll handle it."

"Take Dot with you." I pulled out her chip from a slot on my wrist. Holding it out to him.

"Oh no I don't you'll be using her to know when he shows up and start a fight." He said pointedly. "I know you."

"We are the last of Noble Team, we need to look out for each other." I told him.

"Yea, a hyper lethal ready to jump anyone who gets a little frisky." He was very solemn with this. "Stay safe Six. And don't tell me where you are going. Only where you are when you want to meet."

"I know the deal," I huffed as I turned to him.

"Good, I need my Sniping Buddy." We clasped arms before I pulled him into a hug. He patted my back before stepping back and moving towards Sam to say his goodbyes.

"Hey kid," Jun spoke up once he was close enough. Sam stopped moving a chunk of rock to the makeshift tower he was building.

"Hi Uncle Jun, can you play with me?" Holding the half-broken brick up to him.

"I can for a minute." He spoke softly taking the brick that was offered to him. Setting it on the top of the tower. Sam went about collecting more bricks close by.

"You have to leave, don't you?" Sam spoke softly as he brought another brick.

"Yeah, I am expecting a little company."

"It's because of Mommy's job isn't it." Stopping at the towers base.

"Afraid so, Sam." Slowly reaching out to Sam's shoulder as he had done with Rona. "she stirred up the Hornet's nest this time."

"Is there anyway to fix it?" Sammy asked.

"I'm afraid not. All the top brass knows."

"What about the meanys?" looking up to him with big eyes.

"ONI isn't hunting her. Not that I know of." Jun spoke softly.

"Will you be okay without a friend?" he asked softly. Jun kneeled down to his level.

"Truth be told, I'm not sure. Don't tell your mom. She's worried enough as it is." Sam nodded his head. Head and shoulders slumping forward.

"Classified right?" he asked softly.

"Yea, classified from your mom." He repeated. Sam stayed motionless for a moment before springing into movement and hugging Jun as much and as tightly as he could. Jun smiled sadly hugging his nephew tightly.

"please, stay okay." Having learned a long time ago. Just being a Spartan, makes one a trouble magnet.

"I'll do my best. Now you take care of your mom and listen to her."

"I will Uncle Jun." Sammy promised. Slowly Jun pulled away going back to Rona as Sam went back to his small brick tower.

"I do have to ask." Jun spoke softly looking forward past her. "Do you plan to go through with your plan?"

"He is a Spartan by birth right. He has the strength, the speed, and all the other physical characteristics. Even if I dumped him out of necessity. Someone would figure it out. Yes, I plan to go through with it." I told him simply.

"I got some of the things you asked for in the back. I'll get out the crate." He spoke softly. I nodded my head.

"thank you."

"Anything for Noble Team." He held up his hand. I clasped his hand tightly.

"For family," I corrected. He nodded his head before going to unload the pelican. Looking back to my son. I knew deep down. I was doing the right thing. Sam who was a carbon copy of his father, would be even better than me if I had a say.

* * *

 ** _Well, how'd I do?_**


	4. A civil conversation

Well, this is a short chapter. All Master Chief's POV.

* * *

Walking into the large room that acted as an office. There before a computer was a Spartan III standing up. Armor in a stand in the corner. Computers against the walls and tables in the middle of the room.

"Palmer I swea-" He turned. He was incredibly tense when he turned. One could have read it as anger, but really it was worry. As soon as he get a good look at me he shook his head.

"My apologies, I knew you were coming." He apologized as he set aside the datapad in his hand.

"You did?" I questioned as I moved further in. The door shutting behind me.

"You are hunting my old Teammate." He spoke with finality. "She broke ties with me years back." He gestured to a chair to the side of the room."

"You know me." It was strange for one to be aware of who I was outside of my armor.

"I was on a team with a Spartan II for years. You tend to pick up a few things. Including what Master Chief is like amongst his family." He gave me a pointed look. He was speaking what he wanted on record. But I knew that look. He knew something.

"So she is alive."

"Simply put, yes. Will she return willingly to the UNSC, no. Not after watching the rest of Noble die."

"I've been told that before."

"You should believe it. She was there when the Covenant was found on Reach. She was there when the planet started to fall to ruin. She had each of our six's and acted as our scout. She was the pilot for Operation Upper Cut. She was falling into the atmosphere as the slip space, that took Jorge's life, went off. She limped back from the wilderness into New Alexandria as it crumbled. Injured she faught against the covenant for days. She cleared the ONI offices to help give us breathing room. She was right next to Kat as a Needler round went through her skull. She was there when Carter sacrificed himself so She and Emile could get out. She was there when Emile was stabbed through the abdomen. After that she got tight lipped on what all happened. I got two weeks of time where she was off the grid. In four weeks, she watched them die."

"Why didn't she return."

"I don't know, when I caught up with her. She was so out of sorts she almost killed me." He pulled down his shirt collar showing a long scar, it started up from his upper neck and went down, and below his collar bone. "Keeping it off the record, away from a small cell. It's all I could do for her."

"And now she's killing people."

"Criminals really, else that Private would be dead."

"You have the evidence to support that?" He got up at the question. Moving over to a locked cabinet. Unlocking it after a retinal scan, vocal lock, and a hand scanner he pulled out a folder full of papers. He dropped them on the table next to me.

"There. Now, leave her to herself exile." He turned and went back to his work. His gaze strayed to the only part of the wall not covered in screens. It was a display of six weapons. An old Magnum, a large custom machine gun, one DMR, a battle rifle, a single sniper rifle, and a large knife. All of old models. Some looked to have taken major damage at one point or another. Hesitantly, I took up the battle rifle.

"That was Six's weapon when she first landed on Reach. Was the hardest thing to hunt down." it was a rather blunt in the unspoken words. 'Leave it alone.' I set the weapon back gently. Taking the file, I turned to leave.

"If you really want her out of the shadows, dangle something that belonged to Jorge. If it is authentic, and trust me, she'll know, she'll come out." I nodded my head and then left the room. He didn't give me much, but it was something. More than what the Spartans in ONI gave me.

* * *

Tada

Comment...

please...


	5. Fluff of a family visit

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, I present the next chapter. Yes, I just scrapped the old. Say hello to the new. This chapter is a lot of fluff, and a glimse into Rona. Next chapter, well. We get to the fun.**_

* * *

Coming to New Alexandria, it felt good. Walking the streets. It was midwinter. We could wear concealing clothes without being looked at strangely. As we walked down the sidewalk Sam ran around me. Enjoying the snow that was still on the ground. Kicking up the snow or just running around in circles around me. A small smile ghosted my lips as we moved towards the outskirts of the city. Coming to a small medical practice.

Stepping in I looked about to see a small family waiting patiently in a corner next to the small heater. Sam was in as soon as I moved aside. Making a b-line to the kids with the family. I moved towards the desk.

"Rona, that you sweat heart?" The Receptionist, Marry Gorman asked. A rather plump and colored woman. Very proud women of Doc. She probably cared more for people than Doc did. It was probably their desire to care for others that made them a good pair.

"Marry," I spoke softly. She stood up and came around the desk and grabbed my arm pulling me into a tight hug. I couldn't help but sink into the protective embrace.

"Oh Honey, I'm glad you're here. Now let me see you." She pulled away looking at me. Running her hands over my arm. "You feel so thin. Have you been eating enough?" I couldn't help but chuckle softly as she treated me as a child.

"It's good to see you, Marry." I pulled down my hood and scarf.

"You are staying for dinner, and getting a checkup. Now, where is my Godson?" Just as she called, he came.

"Ma Marry," Sam spoke loudly as he came up to hug her. Marry squealed rather loudly as she swiped Sam into a big old hug. The ghost of a smile, appeared even more as I watched in fondness.

"I take it we have guests." I turned to see Doc, or rather Jason Gorman. He was walking out of the door. With a few people leaving out the same door behind him.

"Hey, Doc." I gave him a small smile.

"Good to see my adopted daughter smiling." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I still don't know why you insist on claiming me," I spoke softly. Ducking my head a bit.

"Kid, we spent 3 years in a bunker. I helped you with Sam. You became my family. Even if you deny it." He told me pushing his hands into his lab coat pockets.

"Go take care of your patients' old timer. We can talk after you close up."

"Sounds like a plan," He nodded his head before going back to his work. Marry doted over Sam all while also tending the counter. The day was already fairly far along. It was only half an hour before the doors were locked. Another half hour before the last person was seen and saw out.

"Rona," I looked up only now realizing I had spaced out at all. It was Doc, looking down at me in concern. "I think it's your turn for a checkup." It wasn't a true question. I nodded my head and stood up. He led me back down the halls. It was only in the security of one of the rooms that I looked about. Scanning for any and all bugs. He stood by the door and waited. Far to use to the action to question it.

Sitting down on the examination table I pulled off my coat and shirt setting them down to the side. Jason went straight to my upper belly. Straight for the worst wound I had ever received, the stab wound from an energy sword that went through just below my diaphragm and grazed my kidney.

"Have you had any problems breathing?" he asked as he gently traced the scar. Checking over it.

"None, though at times it causes a spike of pain," I answered him truthfully.

"Remember, the weakest part of your body is that scar. I don't have the equipment to fix it," He warned me just once more.

"I know, Doc," I spoke to him in a soft voice.

"You came for something else," He observed.

"Yeah," I put my shirt back on.

"PTSD is acting up, isn't it." It was more of an observation than a true question.

"Yes."

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" He sighed as he pulled off his coat and set it on a hook.

"I spared your son," I answered softly. He froze mid-step. Suddenly turning towards me.

"You were the one..."

"They were undercover Insurrectionists. I stalked your son for two days. Made sure he was innocent. He didn't see my face." He turned to the counter and gripped it tightly.

"He was released from service. He's so shut up about the attack. You scared him, Rona," He was upset with me. I stood up and took up my coat.

"I'll leave. Cut ties here," I told him simply.

"Oh, hell no!" He roared at me. Turning rather quickly. I tilted my head to the side. Rather confused by his actions.

"You may have scared him, but you are still family. You understand me?" He demanded, shaking a finger at me.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, nough of that. Ma's making Cajun tonight. Hope you don't puke again," he teased. I looked away from him.

"The food was richer than I was used to."

"Honey, you ate disgusting glue bars for years." He said in an understanding tone.


	6. Traps laid, anger fueled

Alright, we got the last chapter before we get some action. Now, let's see it through, heh?

I just rememebered something.

I ONLY OWN SAM!

* * *

"'Dangle something that belonged to Jorge,'" I repeated softly in the team barracks.

"Seems straight forward," Kelly spoke from where she sat on a barstool tending to her weapon.

"We don't exactly have anything, Kelly," Fred was tossing an apple back and forth in his hands on the top bunk off to the side.

"Not necessarily," Linda spoke up. "His armor isn't there always spares of each Spartan's armor. There too expensive to be thrown away. "

"There is no way the UNSC would approve of such tactics." Fred sat up on the bunk no longer tossing the apple. Now firmly held in his right hand.

"Not unless we give a good reason to require it," I spoke up.

"John," Kelly spoke, her tone reflecting her confusion.

"It is highly unlikely she will be able to keep up with us in combat without MJOLNIR power armor. She is smart enough to know this."

"Doesn't she have MJOLNIR armor already?" Linda questioned allowed bringing up a good point. "Noble Team got all the stops. Equipped with MJOLNIR rather than the normal Spartan III Semi-Powered Infiltration armor."

"In the video feed, she wasn't wearing MJOLNIR. Something must have happened," Fred observed softly.

"Reach was said to be an ugly sight. It would not be out of the question if the armor was no more than scrap after the campaign," Linda added in.

"So, we use a replacement set of Jorge's armor. See if she takes the bait?" Kelly questioned. Clarifying the conversation and its entirety.

"I am so glad I don't have to get authorization for this opp. Have fun John," Fred fell back on the mattress going back to toying with his food.

"I'll get it done," Standing up and walking towards the door.

"Good luck," Kelly called back to me.

"I think I've got plenty," I called back to her as I typed out the need information on the request as I walked towards the mission briefing room.

"Absolutely not!" Was Palmer's immediate reaction after reading two lines. Laskey still reading the file.

"That armor is worth a small battleship. To set one out in the open like that! It's asking for theft!" Very much on edge for just the thought of putting such a plan into play.

"So," Lasky spoke, quelling the no doubt not even halfway done ranting Spartan Commander. "You really think this would draw her out?"

"Yes, she is tactical. She, no doubt, is already planning or thinking about how to get her hands on MJOLNIR Power Armor," I answered simply.

"And the style is to help entice the choice. Wouldn't that make it an obvious trap?" He set down the pad looking straight at me.

"It was also pointed out that after Reach she is not..." Falling silent for a moment to think.

"You know this how?" Palmer pushed. Placing her hands on the table between us.

"Her old teammate, Jun, Noble Four. He has confronted her once. She, apparently, almost killed him when he confronted her. " I answered her. She fell silent.

"The injury on his shoulder..."

"Was given to him by Noble Six." I finished.

"Dear God," she muttered shaking her head.

"If she is that far gone would real MJOLNIR really be necessary?" Lasky pushed.

"Yes, when a Spartan's mind is gone. Instinct and training still remain. She'll know," I clarified.

"Chief, if she gets her hand on that armor. She will be able to keep up with you. She will pose one of the greatest threats the UNSC has ever had," Lasky stressed.

"Wait," Palmer protested. "You're actually approving this?!"

"I am, now it is just a matter of laying out the bait where she can see it."

"That part is simple."

(Back with Six at Jason's house.)

Sam was playing a game on a small device being overseen by Jason's youngest of three children, Omiya. Dinner had been more of a tournament of who could eat more. Though I was forbidden to join said challenge.

Now, Jason, Marry, and I were sitting in the TV room. TV set to the news extremely quiet as Marry listed off all the goings on in the recent years. I tuned most of it out for the most part.

"Rona," Jason spoke in a break in Marry's one-sided conversation. "What has happened?"

"By sparing your son, I was discovered. The UNSC is not one to tolerate 'Rogue' Spartans."

"Who has been assigned to get you back?" Jason questioned as he lifted a cup to his lips.

"Master Chief," He did a spit take. All over the nice carpet. If it wasn't so serious, I would have likely chuckled.

"The Spartan," He choked.

"Yep," I answered leaning back on the couch.

"You don't seem to be bothered, Marry observed.

"You would be incorrect in that assumption," Crossing my arms.

"You're afraid," Jason answered setting the glass down.

"A strong word," I answered him. "But not far from the truth. I am not currently equipped to face a Spartan III. Not yet."

"You need something," Marry surmised.

"Yes."

"How can we help?"

"Can you watch Sam for a few days. I don't want him being caught with me."

"Where will you be going?"

"ONI HQ, right here on Reach. I know the codes. The systems. It will be rather easy. Just as long as the Spartan IIIs don't give me away," I answered them. Leaning forward now sitting on the edge of the couch.

"It's too risky, why not leave it behind, live a life at peace. Rest and think on other things?" Marry pleaded with me.

"Peace, will not find me any time soon, Marry. It alludes me. I would suffer living the life you lead," I told her softly. Her shoulders drooped in sadness as she nodded her head.

"I don't think you will need to go to ONI, Rona," Jason picked up the remote and turned up the volume. The person on screen midway through their sentence.

"history Museum is for the first time ever going to allowed to display actual parts from the war. Including an armor replica of one of Reach's heroes, Jorge 052. It cut to a picture of the armor. I felt sick to my stomach seeing the armor. As the camera panned around the armor the sickness began to fade. Replaced no with seething anger.

"Rona..." Jason spoke softly.

I growled lowly.

"How dare they," I hissed softly glaring at the TV. Dates and times that the armor would be available for people to see. "How dare they?!" I roared at the TV. Barely keeping my insticts and anger in check.

"Rona calm down."

"Like hell," I hissed turning to him.

"You have to think child," He reprimanded.

"Oh, I'm thinking." I hissed softly. "And they are going to pay." I turned and stormed out of the building. Time to pay a slaver a visit.


	7. Raid and Final Prep

Hey, it turned out I had more to type before the action. Here is a little bit of the final prep from Six goes through. Next chapter, the Confrentation.

* * *

I walked into the bar. Sword across my back and SMG hanging from its strap on my shoulder. Walking through the tunnels was easy enough. People backed off seeing the symbol on my shoulder. A wolf skull with a blue fire background. They knew the symbol and those who bore it was not ones to be trifled with.

As I entered the middle most chamber I was barely even looked at. People far to use to others coming in. Face hidden from all and baring weapons. I went to the shadier parts of the main chamber towards where many came. Even Disregarded Elites. Drifting into the tunnels that lead even deeper down I soon made it to the slave trafficking.

In the middle of the thaw of masked civilians, was three elites. Pressed to the wall, were metal cages. The trade was only fronted by Elites, but it was jointly operated by humans and elites. Within the cages were a few engineers, Ungoy, and some humans.

I walked towards the table, slamming my hand on the table getting the attention of the three. The three turned immediately at the sound. Two hissed at the sight of me, the leader, on the other hand, seemed to be almost purring.

"The lovely Shadow decides to grace us with her presence once more at last." Moving to the table leaning down against it.

"I thought I told you no more human civilians." I hissed softly.

"I thought we agreed you would stay out of my business," He promptly shot back. I glared at him before reaching in my back pocket. The two extras took steps forward. Grabbing at the hilts of their knives. I stopped tilting my head at them.

"I come to rent, and it seems to buy," Glancing at the human cages holding out a pad. The leader sent him men off as he took it. It was accounted that had been put aside by the UNSC for Spartans. I had been running off the accounts of Noble Team, thanks to Dot, for all these years. He took his payment and the men opened the cages. Handcuffing and gagging the civilians.

"What are you renting?" He was gruff and seemed not so pleased.

"Your best engineer," Responding in the same gruff tone.

"Is that so? Hmm, someone has angered you. Any chance in a share of the blood spoils."

"Depends on how things go," I answered, standing straight. I pulled out another pad.

"get the Engineer to the address. If you can also get the supplies, I'll pay you triple." He nodded his head turning away. It was done. I turned to the seven humans and ushered them out of the tunnels.

Once out of the tunnels I set them free. They all ran but one girl. She was watching me.

"What's wrong," I questioned rather annoyed.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"It's my duty," I answered her. "Now go," I ordered.

"Is there any way I could repay you," she asked.

"I'll come to you," and with that, I turned and went back towards the safe house that I would be using these next few nights. I had a lot of work that would be done these coming days.

* * *

(Master Chief)

Three days, we had three days till the armor would be in position. Three days that the armor could be stolen before it even got there. I couldn't help but find a window so I could stare out at the stars wishing I had all the answers that I painstakingly didn't have.

Even with Blue Team with me this time I couldn't help but wonder. What did the Angry, Grieving Hyper Lethal that held just as much if not more blood on her hands would plan?

"Six had the same habit you do." I looked back over my shoulder to see Jun. He had been hovering the past few days. "Always came out in the middle of to look at the stars when something was troubling her." Silence took as he came up beside me. "You are going to have a pissed off Six to deal with."

"Is that so," I huffed.

"Six holds a stalk in armor. Armor to her is one half of the body. By using his armor, you are not just dangling something that had belonged to him, but disrespecting his sacrifice that saved her. You mess with her heart and her spirit."

"What was Six and Jorge, who were they to each other?" it had been bugging me for so long I had to ask.

"Emile and I were betting against each other on wither or not they were lovers," Jun admitted softly. "At first, they were simply sparing partners. Once she had allowed him within her bubble, but it only seemed to grow from there. She always had this weird kink; she would clasp our arms in a different way than others. At first, it was only with Jorge, but it spread to us. It wasn't till I Emile punched her that she told us. It was a way that required a strong grip and where our fingers would be on one's pulse. It was a coping mechanism. One that Emile and I felt sorry for teasing her about. It wasn't till she was hit hard in the stomach and her armor buckled that we found ourselves using it on her. To make sure she was still with us as well. She laughed at us once she was better," He chuckled softly.

"Would you show me?" I questioned him. He seemed hesitant for a moment before nodding his head.

"Let me see your hand," Holding out his own. I turned to offer my hand. He reached forward and clasped. Thumb over the inner arm two fingers straight up, rather than just the one, and his pinky on the other side. The ring finger over the arm, and a pinky on the other side. It was a strong but awkward grip.

"You show her this, she will do one of three things, go into shock, try to kill you, or disappear," Jun warned me. I nodded my head. Seemed like a decent chance.

* * *

(At the Meeting at the place with Six)

I stood off to the corner. The door opened, revealing a human carrying a massive crate. Behind him an engineer, and one more human male with a crate. They set it down in the middle of the room as I stalked out of the room.

"Payment is required." The first man held out his hand. I pointed to a case on a large table off to the side. The man moves the second placing his hand on his holstered sidearm. The first opened the case and looked over the contents. Counting it quickly and looking it over carefully. Finding it satisfactory he stuffed the money into a bag and left taking the second man with him. Leaving the Engineer floating in the middle of the room.

"Time for you to earn what I paid for you." I pulled out the tablet. One that is chock-full of designs. I pulled up a design made by the Innies to fight against Spartans. An Inhibitor Collar that worked even with armor in the way. "I need this done by the end of the week." The engineer chirped and trilled. "Once the collar is done there is a set of armor in the bedroom. get that done, and I will see you and your friends free for good." I promised him. He chirped moving immediately to the parts and getting to work. Getting up I walked out the door. Locking it up behind me.

Days past, halls walked. Apprehension grew, the day came. The Engineer finished the needed gear and extra. An upgrade to my thruster systems and made small thruster pieces to use for crate transport.

Putting on the armor was an old and comforting routine. The armor scheme followed the ONI color scheme. Black with the secondary of pepper. The colors that supported transport and storage. If Blue Team was on station, then there wouldn't just be the bait armor, but also, a set of replacement armor. That armor, would either be at the ONI HQ or the location will be in the ONI database.

I left the hard armor pieces behind wearing the gel layer and gauntlets. The rest backed into a camper's bag. Turned rugged. I pulled heavy clothes over the armor. Hiding it the best that could be done. Helmet laying on top of the pack. All of it raged, supporting the idea of a homeless person.

Wearing three layers is really going to be cumbersome. First the homeless guise, a basic ONI uniform. A nice black hat, with a nice sized ridge. And the gel layer. Ideally, no interactions with Blue Team. All while I steal one armor, and turn their trap against them.

I walked over to the military grade laptop and on the table. Displayed on the table were the drones flying over the Museum. Ones meant to help spot me rushing in to do something stupid. The most stupid part of it. Fred and Kelly were up on the rooftops surrounding the building. Nowhere near enough to know if one went down if say, the life sign feeds glitched for a designated upgrade that was due in four hours. I synced my watch to the time limit. I wanted two hours set for the fight against Blue Team.

Pulling up the hood of the coat I left the building. It was time to get what I needed to even the playing field.

Coming into the ONI HQ was like eating cake. The lower levels filled with people joining ONI most due out of desperation to find work and get out of the cold. That is where the security lacks. Finding a bathroom close to the security relay it was easy to sneak in with a group of incoming new recruits acting as new security.

A Brother noticed me almost immediately. All it took was a lift of the hat and a push of bangs to show the needle scars. The Spartan moved, telling the head that I was called for. The Head was rather annoyed but looked away. The Spartan took my arm and lead me away. Leading me down the lesser used halls. I was led to a dark dusty room. Where two Spartans were waiting. They straightened as soon as the door was locked behind us. Helmets came off. They were all beta.

"What the hell are you doing here, you should be running," Ron, B-023 spoke in a soft hiss.

"They struck a chord," I answered

"Wolf, they are on Reach, not even 30 minutes away," Moria B-784 warned from Ron's left.

"I know, Kelly is on the building to the North, Fred is on the building to the South. John and Linda are in the building." They seemed rather upset with this.

"Can't you just be normal," Corry B-342 growled his grip on my arm tightened.

"I am far past that Corry," I hissed softly.

"What did you do," Moria hissed taking a step forward.

"Being a Spartan is not only available through surgery, but also by genetics," I answered softly.

"You had a kid," Ron growled lowly barring his teeth, stepping forward his entire body bent. I copied my growl deeper, more natural sounding than his own. When I took the step I had no reservations in it being a stomp and bending the metal floor. He shook his head breaking eye contact.

"You're on your own, Wolf." He turned and Moria followed after him. Corry released me and walked the other way. I nodded my head. I truly saw that response coming. I shifted the camping bag to the ground and pulled out the two old ONI issued bags that were within. Within the bags were the hard armor and a DMR and SMG with plenty of live and stun rounds. Carrying the bags I moved on.

I met no resistance as I moved. Clipping a fake card that held a basic picture, a real one that was swiped from a recruiter with the same basic look behind it for the computers. Coming to the main elevator I stepped in placing down my bags. Pressing the needed buttons for the low access server rooms. The Elevator was moving and the skeleton crew was coming into place.

Then things went off. The elevator stopped at Her office. Admiral Margaret Orlenda Parangosky walked into the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. I kept my head bowed and said nothing. Trying to appear like a scared lowly little grunt. When she pressed the emergency stop button I tensed. If she had a weapon on her my chances of taking her down was 75 to 25 percent in my favor, but 5 percent likely to get out uninjured.

"I must say I didn't expect you to walk in as you did." My hands itched for a weapon. "Very impressive, though I must ask, who is Sam's father?" I growled moving before she had a chance to register. Hand on her throat and lifting her up off the ground.

"How," I growled lowly. She chocked in the air.

"If you don't put me down, he'll die." She choked softly. I dropped her growling lowly. She gripped her throat as I pulled out the DMR checking the ammunition for the Stun rounds. I started the elevator redirecting it back to her office.

"What are you planning, Wolf." She questioned from the corner.

"As a Female yourself I think you know." As the door opened I Took the bags in one hand and her in the other. Dragging her along.

"I will not help you,"

"I don't need you too," I let her go and fired at her point blank in both legs. She collapsed onto the ground. "Don't worry, I won't kill you," Taking a moment to kneel down before her. "Yet." I stood up and set the weapon on the desk as I accessed her computer. Pulling out a flash drive from my pocket. FInding the armor upgrade programs it was easy to put in the virus files. Locking down the tampered upgrade I moved on the next finding the armor.

"You never answered the question." The Director groaned.

"You are in no position to be demanding answers," I commented as I looked through the files. Well, I'll be. It's on the roof. In a crate just coming in. I closed the files and opened several others and deleted the Armor file. I took the knife and slashed the screen and the main terminal.

"I think I am. What happens when you're captured, hmm?" She questioned.

"He'll survive, and then you run the risk of one with my combat knowledge coming after you," I answered picking up my weapon. I raised it and aimed at her. Using just my right hand. "Night Admiral." With that, I fired. She was down, and I had ticked her off. After this. I need to vanish. I turned heading back into the elevator blocking this floor off from everyone. It would be broken eventually, but that was alright.

There were no more stops on the elevator. I stuffed the clothes into the bag putting on the armor. Coming to the roof I was able to take the crate that held the armor.

Two other Spartans were there. Each of them tensed seeing me. Saying nothing as I joined the detail. It wasn't till we were in the secondary elevator that went straight to storage that they moved. The first, their hand strayed over their pistol and the second the knife.

"We can't let you take it, Wolf," The First spoke.

"Who said I was asking?" The elevator doors were about to close. Anyone want to get off now?" There was no response as the doors shut. I shrugged, all well.

* * *

Welp, took a scene from Captain Amarica Winter Soldier. This was fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Coming to a stop on the rooftops five street blocks away from the Museum I kneeled down. I was still wearing the Semi-Powered Infiltration armor. The stollen MJOLNIR in a bag from before. Laying the pieces out on the roof. I accessed the Helmet. Cutting off all outgoing signals that linked to the UNSC. Adding in the upgrades from the Engineer was child's play. Getting it on took longer than I had wanted.

Once all was said and done I checked my watch, 1 hour 5 minutes, and 25 minutes till the transport was in position. It was time to stalk Linda. After that the back up should be able to keep her down. Should they betray me I left the location of their base with the two Spartans I had to fight

I moved over the roofs till I saw here. From below it would have been impossible to find her. Hunkering down a bit I kneeled waiting. 37 minutes left. Slowly I moved forward. Advancing on Linda.

This was going to hurt us both. I activated the comm jammer and charged.

I hissed softly as I covered my side. Linda laid knocked out on the floor, armor stripped off and tied up. She had driven a good number of hits into my left side under the hardened armor. I removed my hand looking at the in armor computer changing the settings. The armor shifted putting pressure on my side to support the area better.

I looked towards the building taking up the Nornfang. Setting it on my back. Kneeling down at the edge I looked over the building. I saw no one on inspection. A groan from behind me told me of Linda's waking. She growled lowly.

"You…" She hissed.

"You lot think I am too mindless. Worked for me." I told her. Reaching into a pouch pulling out an eye peice and lifting it up over my right eye. Inferred showed what I was missing. "Not bad, you lot actually know stealth. Might actually be a challenge in scraping the armor." I mutter under my breath. Standing up and putting up the eye peice.

"Don't bother with the rope, I made it just for you Spartan IIs." I turned back to her. She was silently struggling to get free.

"What sick pleasure are you getting from this? From going against the UNSC?" She questioned me.

"I am here for my own reasons. My actions from before, well, someone had to deal with the traitors." I answered her kneeling down next to her. "After all, it takes an Outsider to deal with inside problems. No politics, no rules, just a clean kill. I don't expect a brainwashed soldier to understand." Standing back up. Taking up her helmet. I drew back before throwing it as hard as I could.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your team your location once I am done with them." I smiled mockingly down at her.

"You'll pay for your crimes, one way or another." She hissed.

"I am aware, just not yet, I need another few years." I went to the edge or the roof turning back to face her. I gave her a mock salute before dropping off the side.

* * *

My next target wasn't really a target. it was Fred. On the top floor guarding the large center room. The lazor of the scoop gave him away his exact position. Taking out two small throwing knives I held them in my right hand.

Most people looked over these weapons but I loved them. Somewhat difficult to come by in the UNSC itself. Not so hard for antique shops. Breaking cover I threw the knives with practice ease. Both hitting their marks the barrel of his weapon and the scope.

He barked out his surprise. Immediately calling to John and Kelly for reinforcements. Four shots went off as I moved back down the hall. Tossing in a preloaded hologram, set with a combat sequence that looked like it was dodging and returning fire. I wasn't going for the exhibit. I was going for the floor below it. If my plan worked I wouldn't need to engage with Master Chief and Linda would be enough.

* * *

 **I know this is rather disappointing and short, but work and my family moving has been really draining me. I will be working on an extra long chapter to make up for this one if I don't rewrite it later on.**


End file.
